The present invention relates to a golf bag and, more specifically, to a top cuff with club shaft positioning means for golf bag, which has means to hold the shaft of each golf club being inserted into the golf bag against vibration without causing a friction damage.
A golf bag is used for carrying golf clubs including putters, iron clubs and wooden clubs. When moving or tilting a golf bag or putting it on the ground, the loaded golf clubs may be forced to hit one against another, causing a damage to the surface of the shaft of each golf club. In order to eliminate this problem, positioning means shall be used to hold golf clubs in the golf bag in good order.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a top cuff for golf bag, which club shaft positioning means that holds down the shaft of each inserted golf club in place. It is another object of the present invention to provide a top cuff for golf bag, which keeps inserted golf clubs in place without causing damage to the surface of the shaft of each inserted golf club. According to one aspect of the present invention, the top cuff comprises a plurality of golf club insertion compartments and a club shaft positioning device in each golf club insertion compartment. The club shaft positioning device comprises at least one hard locating plate and at least one flexible engagement plate alternatively disposed at two sides at different elevations. Each hard locating plate comprises a plurality of peripheral notches for the positioning of the shaft of each inserted golf club. Each flexible engagement plate comprises a plurality of retaining portions corresponding to the peripheral notches of each hard locating plate for pressing on the shaft of each inserted golf club. According to another aspect of the present invention, the top cuff and the club shaft positioning device are made of foam material, therefore the club shaft positioning device does not damage the surface of the shaft of each golf club being inserted into the top cuff.